helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |released = July 27, 2016 August 13, 2016 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii 2nd Single (2016)}} Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono (サンバ！こぶしジャネイロ/バッチ来い青春！/オラはにんきもの; Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bring It On Youth! / I'm Such a Popular Kid) is Kobushi Factory's 3rd single. It was released on July 27, 2016 in six editions: three regular and three limited. The first press of the limited editions include a random trading card of 9 kinds depending on the jacket (27 total). "Ora wa Ninkimono" is a cover of Crayon Shin-chan's third opening theme, and is the requirement song for the Ai Odorisai 2016 ~Idol Matsuri~ contest.Nomura Minami. "トリプルA面シングル発表！！野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-06-21. Tracklist CD #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #Bacchikoi Seishun! #Ora wa Ninkimono #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Instrumental) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Instrumental) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Bacchikoi Seishun! (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Ora wa Ninkimono (Music Video) Event V "Samba! Kobushi Janeiro" #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Fujii Rio Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Ogawa Rena Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Taguchi Natsumi Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Event V "Bacchikoi Seishun!" #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Fujii Rio Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Ogawa Rena Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Taguchi Natsumi Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Event V "Ora wa Ninkimono" #Ora wa Ninkimono (Fujii Rio Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Ogawa Rena Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Taguchi Natsumi Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Single Information ;Samba! Kobushi Janeiro *Lyrics & Composition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement: hasiejaneiro *Brass Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO ;Bacchikoi Seishun! *Lyrics: Iijima Ken *Composition: Iijima Ken, Sumikama Tomohiro *Arrangement: gaokalab ;Ora wa Ninkimono *Lyrics: Rinozuka Reo *Composition: Kosugi Yasuo *Arrangement: Kikuya Tomoki *Brass Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO TV Performances *2016.07.14 The Girls Live (Bacchikoi Seishun!) *2016.07.21 The Girls Live (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro) *2016.07.26 Live B♪ (Bacchikoi Seishun!) *2016.07.28 The Girls Live (Ora wa Ninkimono) *2016.08.16 FULL CHORUS (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro) Concert Performances ;Samba! Kobushi Janeiro *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Bacchikoi Seishun! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ ;Ora wa Ninkimono *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ First Press Bonus ;Solo CD jacket photo cover PAFT4iH.jpg|Tower Records BACJ1uD.jpg|HMV YZ1qi0D.jpg|Tsutaya 3K6nNQV.jpg|Shinseido CyGpe5R.jpg|Yamano File:Lebr7pf.jpg|Other shops Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |July |14 |39,662 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-07/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 44,338 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Samba! Kobushi Janeiro, Bacchikoi Seishun!, Ora wa Ninkimono de:Bacchikoi Seishun! / Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / TBA es:Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono Category:2016 Singles Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:2016 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:2016 Event Vs